


DINO

by wistfullywishing



Series: 2017 SEVENTEEN Project Chapter1 Alone Trailer Character Studies [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alone, Alternate Universe, Board Games, Character Study, Codes & Ciphers, Comeback, Infatuation, Living Together, M/M, Showers, Starting Over, Teasers & Trailers, Theories, al1, fan assumptions, joshua's piercings killed me bye, numbers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wistfullywishing/pseuds/wistfullywishing
Summary: do not be blinded by the illusion in front of you but follow the truth inside of it





	DINO

_ Even though you are being alone, remember we are on your side and don't be afraid of all the fears you have. _

 

_ I left my heart in San Francisco.  _

What an accurate statement printed on the back of his shirt.

But that was in the past. And closed doors also meant new opportunities elsewhere. It was precisely why the second bedroom in his two-story loft now belonged to someone else, someone he’d met while visiting California.

The sound of the shower running upstairs could be heard. Droplets of water hitting ceramic floors, gliding down smooth skin, and dripping down glass doors filled his thoughts.

He glanced up in frustration, wondering what was taking the other boy so long. No wonder there was never any hot water left when it was his turn. 

One entire wall of the loft was lined with large glass windowpanes. The weather outside was truly beautiful today, all sunny blue skies and green foliage. It was one of the reasons why he loved living here. Another reason might’ve been that it was nice and quiet here, none of the busyness of the city that always made his head spin. 

To placate his own boredness, he sat down on the wooden floor, criss-crossed, and decided to ready the game board for a new round once the boy in the shower upstairs was done. Five minutes went by, then ten, and still the water continued to run. It showed no sign of stopping.

So he threw a handful of dice in the air - just for fun - and watched all of them clatter to the floor and scatter about. 

In his opinion, the game had too many types of dice, but the other boy loved the complexity of mind-boggling frustrations, so he played along as best he could. 

White dice, red dice, brown dice, gray dice. Classic cubes, developed octahedrons, ridiculous dodecahedrons. He hated how they left permanent scratches on the polished floor, small scars that never healed over time. 

Seven. Seven. Three and four. Four and three. He moved the pawn the indicated number of spaces, and landed on a special spot with directions printed on the board.

Another toss of the pair of cube-shaped dice.  _ Turn to the first space. _

Why did everything always seem to come full circle and end up back at the beginning?

Upstairs, the sound of the shower continued. Dino glanced out the window.

Three dots, four dots. 

\---

_ The other boy was so nice to look at.  _

_ Especially when they played board games. His attention was focused entirely on the game, and as a result, Dino’s attention was focused entirely on him.  _

_ His sharp gaze devoured dice like they held the answers to all of the questions in the world. Long, dexterous fingers handled them carefully, in contrast to the easygoing way he touched everything else. _

_ The edge of his collarbone peeked out from under the lapel of the striped shirt he was wearing, a striped shirt that was swiped from Dino’s closet, if he was correct. The article of clothing was a few sizes too big, but maybe that was all the better. _

_ A barbell was stuck through his orbital, and another silver hoop decorated the edge of his ear. Dino thought about asking him if the piercings hurt. _

_ Finally, the other boy placed the dice at his feet, satisfied for now with their arrangement, and Dino himself went upstairs for his turn in the shower. _


End file.
